The present invention relates to vehicles and, more particularly, to cargo restraint systems positioned on a vehicle surface.
As vans and mini vans become more predominant in society, a need arises to stabilize cargo positioned in the rear of these vehicles. Even in station wagons and conventional vehicle trunks, a device is needed for stabilizing and restraining cargo positioned in these vehicles. Thus, there is a need in the field for a cargo restraint which prevents groceries, or the like, from sliding around in the open rear cargo area of a vehicle. A desired cargo restraint system should be selectively positionable in an operable position, enabling restraint of groceries, cargo, or the like, to a non-operable position where the cargo restraining system is out of the way, enabling other uses of the open rear cargo area. Thus, there is a need in the field for a cargo restraining system which meets these desired characteristics.
Accordingly, the present invention meets the needs of the above described cargo system. The present invention provides the art with a cargo restraint system which is selectively movable from an operable position to an out of the way non-operable position. The present invention provides a vehicle with a cargo restraint device which divides the cargo area into desired partitions. The present invention provides the art with an easily installed cargo restraint system that is both practical and economical in use.
The present invention provides the art with a new cargo restraint system. The present invention includes a mechanism secured to a vehicle surface for enabling selectable positioning of the cargo restraint system. A member for restraining cargo on the vehicle surface is with the mechanism secured to the vehicle surface. The member for restraining cargo is movable from a first non-operable position, substantially parallel and adjacent to the vehicle surface, to a second operable position. In the operable position, the restraint member is substantially perpendicular to the vehicle surface for restraining cargo.
The mechanism for enabling selectable positioning of the cargo restraint system generally includes one or more track members secured to the surface of the vehicle. Also, a slider member is associated with each of the track members. The slider members selectively position the cargo restraint along the track members for dividing the cargo area.
From the subsequent description and appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to one skilled in the art.